Solar panels have a large number of solar cells which are used to convert power from sunlight. Power generated by the solar cells is coupled via electric lines to a rectifier for example, for feeding into the alternating current (AC) network or to a battery. A connecting box with one or more connectors is generally provided for coupling to the solar panel.
Connectors typically include a pin housing containing pin contacts mated to a socket housing containing socket contacts. The pin housing and the socket housing are physically mated, which physically and electrically connect the pin and socket contacts to form an electrical connection.
Connecting boxes and connectors may be subject to tampering or access by individuals without an adequate understanding of electrical connectors. Most connector assemblies can be unmated without the use of any special skill or tool. To address this, certain industries have promulgated specific requirements for electrical connectors. For instance, under some industry and government standards and regulations, certain electrical connections require a tool in order to unmate any connector assembly carrying an electrical current.
Connecting boxes and connectors may be subject to external environmental stressors including rain, snow, floods, and other moisture producing events and temperature extremes. These environmental stressors may decrease the performance of the electrical connection, may damage connecting boxes and/or connectors, and may require increased maintenance. Covering connecting boxes and connectors can prevent some effect of these environmental stressors but covering can be expensive and bulky. As such, under some industry and government standards and regulations, cold impact resistance, flammability resistance, and ultraviolet light resistance requirements have limited the availability of certain modifications for the purpose of providing connecting boxes and connectors for the solar panel industry.
Therefore, there is an unmet need to provide a connecting box, connector, and connecting method that requires a tool for access, is resistant to external environmental stressors, is not expensive or bulky, and/or does not cause additional interference.